Wrong Again
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Songfic...18's thought's on Krillin when they first met, Bulma's thought's on Vegeta before and after Trunks and Chi-Chi's thoughts on her deceased husband, Goku.
1. 18's story

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT…or the song "Wrong Again" by Martina Mcbride.

A/N:  I hope you like this songfic…it reminds me so much of #18/Krillin, Bulma/Vegeta and Chi-Chi/Goku.Anyway…on to the songfic!…

From the day we met 

_You made me forget _

_All my fears_

_Knew just what to say_

_And you kissed away_

_All my tears_

          Cell was searching.  He was looking for #18.  The artificial being.  She stood in a shaded area with #16 who was very damaged.  He couldn't go on for now.  #18 watched as Trunks and Vegeta had come to save her…or kill her however you prefer to look at it.  So far Trunks flew off and Vegeta was…talking!  To Cell!  #18 was getting nervous by now.  There was no hope whoever got her.

          Then, there was him…the one on the highway.  He appeared behind a bolder right next to her.  At first #18 had wondered what possessed him to find her…but then she saw the controller.  'Of course, Goku's best friend.  He'd risk his life to save that idiot.'  Still #18 just stared at the controller.  Almost in fear.  Then he did something that shocked #18.  He dropped the controller and stepped on it, breaking it into a million pieces.  "Why?"  #18 had asked completely confused.  He blushed… "I um..uh…I ah…"  He trailed off.  "You have to get out of here."  He said as cell flew towards them.

          For a moment #18 was off guard…thinking maybe there is a chance for me, for her survival…in him.  One look on his face said he was in love with her, even she knew that… Probably since he'd laid eyes on her.  Still, she was a machine and the only going through her mind was…survive.

I knew this time I had finally found 

_Someone to build my life around_

_Be a lover and a friend_

_After all my heart had put me through_

_I knew that it was safe with you_

_What we had would never end_

_Wrong Again_

          #18 was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the yell that Cell was coming.  She looked up to find Vegeta.  She hated to admit it but she depended on him to save her.  He was there alright, watching as though it wasn't important.  Even when Trunks tried to stop Cell, Vegeta took out his own son so Cell could take her.  

#18 panicked but wasn't about to give up or fully depend on Vegeta.  She fought Cell alone until Krillin helped also.  The determined look on his face said that he would rather die than loose her.  Not even Krillin could handle Cell but #18 did realize how much he cared for you in those simple acts before she was taken by Cell.

          Now, years later, #18 looked towards her husband.  The man that fathered their child, Marron.  The man that cared about her and held her through the night.  She loved him.  She thought they'd be together forever…but staring at him now, laying in bed with grey hair, she knew he would one day leave her.  He looked at her and smiled at her thoughtful face and she smiled back.  His memory wouldn't die though and that was all that mattered.

What do you think?  This is just the story of Krillin and #18, the next chapter will be Bulma's story followed by Chi-Chi's.  Hope you like it and continue to read it!  Thanks…R&R!

C-E-F-Y


	2. Bulma's story

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT…or the song "Wrong Again" by Martina Mcbride.

A/N:  Last chapter was #18/Krillin matching and this chapter is Bulma/Vegeta!  So try to enjoy!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

_Everybody swore_

_They'd seen this before_

_We'd be fine_

_And you'd come to see_

_That you still loved me_

_In good time_

          Vegeta was a proud man.  That was all there was to it.  Bulma had been the first person to break through his barrier and it was killing him inside.  After their first meeting and bickering they had found one another in a different light.  Almost caring.  Bulma knew she loved the saiyan man that happen to yell and call her 'woman' all the time.  She thought it was a simple crush.  

          To Vegeta Bulma was a very intelligent woman…sometimes.  She could also be annoying and screech when something didn't go her way.  After awhile he got used to it and kind of found it funny when she was upset.  With this new found entertainment Vegeta would continue to tease Bulma every day.  It was like an on-going battle at Capsule Corp.  "Who had the worst temper?"  

          Eventually they found one another, once Vegeta blew himself up in the Gravity Room, and as the story goes, Bulma ended up pregnant with a baby boy.  Trunks.  This might have freaked Vegeta out or maybe he just wasn't too fond of kids?  Either way he wasn't around for much of the pregnancy or early childhood.

          Bulma would accasionally get advice from Chi-Chi.  "He still loves you."  Chi-Chi said giving her support.  Bulma sighed…

_And they said there's nothing you can do_

_It's something that he's going through_

_Happens to a lot of men_

_And I told myself that they were right_

_That you'd wake up and see the light _

_I just had to wait 'til then_

_Wrong Again_

"You just have to wait Bulma."  Chi-Chi would say after months of not even seeing Vegeta out of the Gravity Room.  Bulma was almost wishing for an insult when she did see him just to make sure he was alright.  She just kept telling herself that he would come around.  He'd realize Trunks would be a great fighter and realize just how beautiful Bulma was and tell her he loved her.  She just had to wait for the right opportunity…

Luckily for Bulma that opportunity was Buu.  Not to say it was a pleasant experience but Vegeta learned how much he loved Bulma and not so much his obsession with beating Goku.  When she had heard of his death Bulma also knew just how much Vegeta meant to her.  He sacrificed himself to save the lives of others…including her and she loved him even more for that noble act.

          Once Vegeta was wished back, a few years later, Bulma and Vegeta were expecting their second child.  Bra.  She ended up being a daddy's girl and Vegeta loosened up quite a bit after that.

What do you think about this fic?  I tried to do the three couples that reminded me most of this song…hope you like!  Please review!  Thanks!  Next is Chi-Chi!

C-E-F-Y


	3. ChiChi's story

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT…or the song "Wrong Again" by Martina Mcbride.

A/N:  Last chapter was Bulma/Vegeta and this chapter is Chi-Chi/Goku…Hope you like!  R&R please! Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

_And it seemed to me the pain will last_

_My chance for happiness had passed_

_Nothing waited around the bend_

_I was sure I'd never find someone _

_to heal the damage you had done_

_My poor heart would never mend_

_Wrong Again_

          Goku was gone.  Not like on an adventure like he usually was…but gone.  Gohan had to tell Chi-Chi about the death of her husband.  She couldn't comprehend why?  Why did he leave her?  Even after Gohan had told her that Goku thought it would be better this way she didn't understand.  She had a son to raise…another son she'd later find out about…she needed him…for them and for her.  But as hard as she try she couldn't be mad at Goku.

She knew after the first few years that her beloved husband wasn't coming back.  It killed her each day to see her second son grow so strong to look just like his father and never know who she was talking about.  They would all be stories…Just stories.

          As sad as Chi-Chi was she refused to show it to either of her boys.  Gohan had gone through enough watching his father die and Goten was just too pure of innocence.  #18 didn't bother looking for a new husband.  She still had this hope that maybe, Goku would come back to her.  As days went on she gave up hope.  He wasn't coming back and she would just have to live with that loss.

Wrong Again 

          In seven years time, as we know, Goku does decide to come back.  Chi-Chi was for once happy to be wrong.

_The End_

I know this fic was short but…I don't have an excuse I just didn't write as much! Lol…hope you liked it!  Please review!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
